Life 2: More Lies, Confession, and Love
by Pretty Pinky
Summary: The continuation of Life: Lies, Confession, and Love. Summary inside. If ur interested of readin dis story read da 1st stori to understand. CHANGE PEN NAME
1. Prologue:Introduction

**Summary: Kagome goes back to the Modren Era bring her family and Inuyasha's family. When Yumiko meet's everyone and they have dinner. A confess comes out from her and Romakai. What could it be? Read and find out. There are new characters and they have sum issues going on. Jus to tell u this is not a chapter it just tells who is who and stuff. The next page starts the story. Anyways read and enjoy! **

**It's been 2 weeks since Inuyasha and Kagome's daughter Kimi was born. Within those 2 weeks she had grown alot. Her hair was long enough to put in a small ponytail and 2 small pigtails. The 2 first time being parents were oh so happy together taking care of their little girl that they would be able to spend time together unless there's parents would like to baby sit Kimi and they would what they want to do like, make love, go for a walk, watch the sunset and other things. Whenever baby Kimi was sleeping Inuyasha and Kagome would have conversation with their parents or Kagome's cousins.**

**During the 2 weeks Inutaisho and Izayoi have grown alot together and have been getting busy in the castle at The Western Lands alot since it was too fun for them when they did when Inuyasha was in his room. When they weren't together Izayoi would tell Midoriko about them 2 having ****sex**** and how wonderful it was and Midoriko would be asking her questions as she talks. When she's doing that Inutaisho would hear and same with Romakai and Inutaisho would tell Romakai how she gossip's to much about him and he would gossip about her and her naked form to his some what best friend.**

**During the 2 weeks also Romakai and Midoriko have been getting it on in the bed also but way more than their best friends. Midoirko would ask Romakai to lock her up chains which he would do and he fuck her as she's chained to the floor. When there's not having sex Midoriko would be drinking sake and get drunk once in awhile. She started acting a little but rude to people if they were annoying or they were just baka and people who doesn't even know start talking to her. Romakai would be spending time with his sister Velmarai who came back from where ever she went 2 days after when Kimi was born. He would talk to his best friend and yell at his niece and nephew if they bothered them or have conversation with them if he's bored or if they wanna talk to him instead of their own mother.**

**Velmarai (Vel-ma-ra-i) is Lady of The Southern Lands even if Romakai owns it since their parents are dead. She is 1 year younger than Romakai and is nice and can be mean very rude. She is good friends with Midoriko and Izayoi and drinks sake with Midoriko when she feels like it. She spends alot of time with her brother cuz there's like best friends and they would talk to each other a lot. She used to have a husband but died when her children were 5 years old in human years. She has 2 kids that she really loves more than anything. Velmarai's 2 kids are 75 inu-hanyou which means that there's father's a inu-hanyou. She has a boy and a girl and there's names are Kaishi (the girl) and Rika (the boy pronouced as Re-kay).**

**Kaishi (Kai-she) is the same age as Kagome and Inuyasha. She is a princess that's nice when she feels like it and has a badass attitude and talks to everyone like trash whenever she feels like it and no one does nothing about it. She's deeply in love with a inu-youkai named Koukero (pronouced as Ko-kero the u is silent) ever since they were child hood friends (which they still are in the story). If any bitch comes near Koukero she'll attack them and try to kill them but always fails cuz anyone would pull her off them.**

**Rika is 1 years younger than Kaishi but is the same age as her. He is Lord even if his uncle owns the lands. He is very shy and nice and is always getting hurt by his sister most of the times since she thinks he's a idiot but still loves him. He's in love with a inu-hanyou named Kari who is his only friend and best friend since he's very shy and does have conversation with the inu's that much. Rika only talks to his sister, Kagome, Inuyasha, Romakai, Midoriko, Velmari, Izayoi, and Inutaisho when he feels like it. He wishes that he would have more than one friend if he would be brave enough to have conversation with others.**

**Koukero is the same age as Kagome, Inuyasha, Kaishi, and Rika. He is nice and is very handsome. He always talks to everyone and loves to play with the pups in the villages that have inu-youkai's and inu-hanyou's living together as one peacefully. He's deeply in love with Kaishi and notices that she gets jealous when a bitch talks to him or he talks to her. He talks to Kagome a lot when Inuyasha's not around since he would growl and get angrily whenever he talks to his mate. Kagome's his best friends ever since they were kids until she left when she was 3 and reunited with her a couple days after when she gave birth to Kimi. He fell in love with Kagome also but knew there was no point cuz she loved her husband too much and only loved him as a friend. Whenever he sees Kaishi she would slap a girl near him or punch them causing them to go unconscious just so she would get to him, which he would always wonder why she would do such a thing to a bitch.**

**Kari is 1 year younger than Rika. She lives in a village close to the castle in the Southern Lands. Everyone in her village doesn't like her because they say it's her fault that her mother died. Her mother died when she gave birth to Kari when she was injured with terrible wounds. Kari's mother was head of the village and that is one of the other reasons that they hate her. One day she got fed up with the inu's shit so she left the village and met Rika in the garden at the back of the castle. They began to talk and become friends instantly, which made the both of them happy. Kari is the same thing like Rika and Kaishi 75 inu-hanyou. Kari lives in the castle since Romakai and Velmarai said that it was ok since everyone in her village hated her. Kari made friends with Inuyasha, Kagome, somewhat Kaishi even if's she's rude, Izayoi, Midoriko, Romakai, Inutaisho and Velmarai. Rika's Kari's bestfriend in the whole world and is also in love with him even if she kind of knows that he likes her because he would start talking very shy around her.**

**Mainly Characters:**

**Inuyasha- 16 in human years**

**Kagome-16 in human years**

**Kimi-0 (in the story she grows within the months)**

**Midoriko-19 (cuz she died wen she was 19 in this story and was revived)**

**Romakai-at least 25 in human years**

**Izayoi-20 **

**Inutaisho- (can't say cuz i dun no)**

**Yumiko-29 **

**Velmarai-at least 23 in human years**

**Kaishi-16 in human years**

**Rika-16 in human years**

**Koukero-16 in human years**

**Kari-15 in human years**

**Not really in this sequel:**

**Sesshomaru- at least 20 in human years (not in the story yet in the next continuation he'll be in it a lot)**

**Rin- 14 years old (not in the story yet in the next continuation she'll be in it a lot)**

**(jakens not in it because during the time when Kagome was 1 in a half week pregnant he died so ya he's not in)**

**Couples in story/ later on in stori/ in the continuation:**

**Inuyash-Kagome**

**Romakai-Midoriko**

**Inutaisho-Izayoi**

**Sesshomaru-Rin (are a couple in the next continuation and will be in it a lot)**

**Rika-Kari**

**Koukero-Kaishi**

**Singles:**

**Velmarai**

**Yumiko**

**Kimi (lol mostly not her since she is a baby!) **


	2. 2 Weeks Later

**2 Weeks Later (after when Kimi was born):**

**It was a nice warm morning and everyone as outside doing whatever they felt like doing. **

**Velmarai was talking to Kaishi about how she shouldn't be attacking ever bitch that comes near Koukero.**

**"Kai, you need to stop attacking every bitch that comes near Koukero",said Velmarai looking at her daughter.**

**"Fuck you mom! No! I don't wanna any bitch near my man!",said Kaishi with attitude to her mother.**

**"Shit man! He's not even yours yet and you keep calling him your man!",said Velmarai looking at her daughter still.**

**"That's because he will be my man and no one else's",said Kaishi looking at her mother.**

**"'sigh' Kaishi...whatever you say is what you think but, what I'm saying is you gotta stop attacking them!",said Velmarai looking at Kaishi angrily.**

**"I don't give a shit about what you say! He's mine! MINE!",yelled Kaishi and walked away from her mom angrily.**

**"_'sigh' she need to control her attitude. I was just like her: a true bad ass bitch.'sigh' but now I'm not anymore cuz I controlled my attitude_",thought Velmarai as she watched her daughter walk away from angrily. **

**Romakai, Inutaisho, Midoriko, and Izayoi were having a conversation together about the past when Midoriko, Inutaisho, and Izayoi died. **

**"You did in a burning castle and you died because of a sickness?",asked Romakai looking at his best friend and his best friends wife.**

**"Yes and Inuyasha was all alone",said Izayoi saddly as she looked at her feet.**

**"Well Midoriko died with a jewel coming out of her heart which made her die only when Kagome was 3",said Romakai to them.**

**"That just sucks",said Inutaisho lookin at Midoriko,"So what happened to Kagome Romakai after when Midoriko died?".**

**"I told her sister to take care of her",said Romakai and sighed.**

**"Why would you do that? No wonder she got so lost and she didn't know things! You dumb ass!",yelled Midoriko looking at her husband with shame and got up,"I'm gunna ask her if that's true or not!". **

**Rika was in the garden looking at the flowers and saw Kari there humming to herself as she was smelling the flowers. **

**"_These flowers are just as beautiful as Kari, but I think Kari's way more beautiful than any kind of flower. 'sigh' I wish I could tell her how I feel, but I'm just a shy inu_",thought Rika and heard humming so he looked up and saw Kari smelling flowers.**

**As Kari was humming to herself and smelling the flowers she saw Rika looking at her, so she smiled and waved at him,"Hi Rika!".**

**"H-hi Kari!",said Rika looking at Kari and blushed at her,"_She has a cute smile_".**

**Kari looked at Rika and giggled at him cuz he was blushing. She walked up to him as she giggled still,"'giggles' may I join you, Rika?".**

**"S-sure",said Rika looking at her and smiled,"You wanna go for a walk around the garden and talk?".**

**"Sure I'd love to",said Kari and they began to walk. **

**As they were walking she grabbed his hand and held onto her hand causing him to blush madly. **

**Koukero was watching Kaishi as she walked away from her mother with a angry look on her face.**

**"_Wow! She looks so hot when she's mad! Maybe I should tell her that but in a sense I wouldn't cuz she'll probably will get mad at me or punch me like what she does to those bitches that come near me_",thought Koukero and walked towards Kaishi. **

**Inuyasha and Kagome were playing with baby Kimi after when Kagome fed her.**

**Kimi was laughing and smiling as they played with her. While they were playing with her she started to cry.**

**"Awe. There, there. It's ok",said Kagome picking up Kimi and hugged her rubbing and patting her back. While Kagome was rubbing and patting her back Kimi burped and sighed nuzzling her face into her mother's shoulder.**

**"So all you wanted was to burp, huh?",asked Inuyasha looking at his little girl and she made a hmm? noise looking back her daddy,"How cute!".**

**Inuyasha kissed her on the forehead and rubbed her doggie ears making her purr softly and fall asleep instantly.**

**"So she's sleeping now huh? We must of tired her out since we were playing with her",said Kagome noticing that she fell asleep and she turned around to look at Inuyasha.**

**"Yeah. I guess so",said Inuyasha and saw Midoriko coming to them.**

**"Hey",said Inuyasha and Kagome looking at Midoriko.**

**"Hey to the both of you",said Midoriko to Inuyasha and Kagome giving them a smile,"I gotta ask you something, Kagome".**

**"Ok...then ask me, mom",said Kagome looking at her mother.**

**"Kagome! Is it true that Yumiko took take care of because your father told her to?",asked Midoriko looking at her daughter.**

**"Yes it is true mother. She took care of me and I ended up calling her mom all the time. About 2 months ago I left the Modern Era and stayed here cuz I read an 2 page note that seemed like a letter which told me everything and I didn't even no that I was a inu-hanyou and I didn't no daddy or you. I hated her for that but I really miss her cuz I told her everything and she was like you an mother that loves her child and wants to know things",said Kagome to her mother as he looked at her with a surpirsed look then changed her expression to a warm smile.**

**"Kagome...Yumiko loves you and treated you like she was yours because...oh never mind. Anyways since you miss her why don't you go visit her and we'll come as well cuz Izayoi and Inutaisho wanna meet her",said Midoriko looking at Kagome.**

**"Yeah I should go. I mean I miss grandpa and his stories and Sota even if he's annoying, Aunt Yumiko's cooking, school, and my friends",said Kagome to Midoriko.**

**"'sigh' if your gunna go I'm gunna get your father, Izayoi and Inutaisho so then we can leave ok",said Midoriko and walked away from her daughter and son-in-law.**

**"Ok",said Kagome watching her walk away.**

**"Your actually gunna go back?",asked Inuyasha looking at his mate surprised.**

**"Yeah. Why? You don't wanna go?",asked Kagome looking at him.**

**"Oh I don't mind, it's just that you were lied basically your whole entire life and you didn't even know about your parents that much and you being a princess because you thought that your aunt was your mother",said Inuyasha looking at Kagome.**

**"Inuyasha...that was long ago. This is now and I'm not mad anymore",said Kagome looking at him and cupped his cheek.**

**"Feh. Whatever",said Inuyasha and kissed her hand then saw Midoriko, Izayoi, Romakai, and Inutaisho coming up to them.**

**"Are you 2 pup's gunna stand there or are we gunna go?",asked Inutaisho looking at his son daughter-in-law who was holding this grand daughter.**

**"Yes we're gunna go and we're not pup's",said Kagome taking Inuyasha's and they began to walk away.**

**"I no your not pup's. I was just playing with ya",muttered Inutaisho and began to walk with Izayoi, Romakai, and Midoriko following Inuyasha and Kagome...**


	3. Story's and Saying Sorry

**On There Way To The Well: **

**"Kagome, can I ask you something?",asked Midoriko looking at her daughter as she walked beside her.**

**"Go ahead Midoriko",said Kagome petting her daughter, Kimi's head since she woke up long ago and was babbling and rubbing her hands on her mother's cheek.**

**"You actually went to school?",asked Midoriko now looking at Kimi putting her finger at her hand so she can grab and hold her finger in her hand, which she did.**

**"Yeah. I had no choice...hey wait. Why do you ask?",answering her mother's question and asked her a question as she looked at her.**

**"Why do I, Midoiko ask my daughter Kagome? It's because I went to school. It was shit and boring so I fluncked within a week",answered Midoriko looking at Kagome as she hears her grand daughter babble still and then heard her giggle.**

**Kagome looked at her mother shocked and then laughed.**

**"Sorry if I'm barging into your conversation, but, how the hell did you get through the well and go to school, if it wasn't even open?",asked Inuyasha looking at his mother-in-law.**

**"'giggles' good question, Yashie, cuz I would really like to know how too!",chuckled Kagome looking at her mother still.**

**Midorik laughed and sighed,"sigh' it was so funny. I'll tell you".**

**"Don't tell them, Midoriko. That was our secret and we weren't suppose to tell anyone",said Romakai to Midoriko since he can heard her, Kagome and Inuyasha's conversation.**

**"So? I'm gunna tell them. Whatcha gunna do? Lock me up in chains and do what you did to me yesterday?",asked Midoriko looking at her husband as she still walked beside Kagome.**

**"Maybe",said Romakai and smiled evilly as he walked.**

**"Eww. Don't. You guys were pretty loud",said Izayoi to them making them have a light pink blush on there cheeks and Inuyasha and Kagome have an 'eww' look on there face as they walked towards the well still.**

**"Yeah. I no",said Inutaisho as he walked beside Izayoi and wrapped his arm around her waist and looked at Midoriko, Kagome ,and Inuyasha,"So...what's a school?".**

**"Yeah. What's a school?",asked Izayoi wanting to know also.**

**"A school is a place where people go to learn education that's boring and shit",said Midroiko looking at Inutaisho and Izayoi as she still walked beside her daughter.**

**'Oh' was all Izayoi and Inutaisho said as they still walked beside each other.**

**"Anyways, I'm gunna tell you guys what happened",said Midoriko to everyone as she walked.**

**"Ok",said Inuyasha, Kagome, Izayoi, and Inutaisho since Romakai knew about it since he was part of it and Kimi was only a pup that can't talk except but cry, eat, shit, sleep, and so on.**

**"Ok this is what happened,**

_**Midoriko, Yumiko, and Romakai were walking towards the well in the forest and hid in the bushes seeing a girl that came out of the well holding a pink rock that glew (it was like the Shikon No Tama but it was a rock instead of a jewel).**_

_**"Right there. See that girl at the well. She took me to the future it was so cool! I want to go there and live there and explore around there villages",whispered Yumiko to her twin sister that looked a little bit like her sicne they weren't identical that much and her inu-youkai friend that was beside her,"The only way you can go through the well to the future is to have that pink glowing rock".**_

_**"Ok...so how are we gunna get there if she has that rock, Yumiko?",asked Midoriko as she whispered to her twin looking at her.**_

_**Yumiko looked back at her sister and shrugged at her,"I don't n-".**_

_**"I got an idea!",whispered Midoriko cutting off Yumiko.**_

_**"Ok. What is it?",asked Yumiko and Romakai as they whispered to the demon slayer and looked at her wanting to know what her idea was.**_

_**"Ok. Yumiko you go and distract her. While you do that sis Romakai goes and scares her. Then I go behind her and kill her with my sword. Once that's done we take the rock and go through the well and go to the future and we explore the villages there!",whispered Midoriko to her sister and her friend.**_

_**"But she said we were cousins!",whispered Yumiko to Midoriko.**_

_**"I don't give a fuck! Just distract her and then we can the fucking rock...by the ways does she live alone?",asked Midoriko as she whispered looking at her sister.**_

_**"Yes she does. She said that she owns the Higurashi Shrine, Just like our clan name in our family, Higurashi",answered Yumiko as she whispered to her sister.**_

_**"Good. She lives alone. We'll kill her for sure",whispered Romakai and did a whisper evil laugh (if u dun no what that is, it's when u laugh evilly but u whisper it).**_

_**"Yeah. I know",whispered Midoriko agreeing with Romakai and she looked at him,"I'm getting bored let's just watch what the fuck she's doing".**_

_**"Fine",whispered Yumiko and Romakai who looked back at her.**_

_**They watched the girl who was sitting at the well humming to herself as she looked into the sky with a smile on her face.**_

_**"She's not moving sister",whispered Yumiko who looked at Midoriko.**_

_**"I can see that Yumiko! You always think I'm dumb cuz I was born after you!",whispered Midoriko looking at her twin angrily.**_

_**"That's because you are dumb, you baka!",whispered Yumiko looking at Midoriko still making her even more angrily.**_

_**"Shut up! Since she's not moving why don't you go and talk to her now so we can kill her!",whispered Midoriko changing the subject.**_

_**"Fine!",whispered Yumiko standing up and walked out of the bush then walked up to the girl saying hi to her,"Hi! How comes your sitting by the well?".**_

_**"Hi to you 2 Yumiko. Oh and the reason I'm sitting by the well is because I'm just clearing my mind. I was a little bit stressed out because some guy made me mad. but I'm ok and happy now",said the girl and smiled at Yumiko and asked her a question,"What are you doing in the forest?".**_

_**"Oh, I was just walking around that's all",lied Yumiko through her teeth to the girl.**_

_**"Oh I see",said the girl and patted the grass,"Come sit beside me".**_

_**"Ok",said Yumiko and sat down beside her.**_

_**Midoriko and Romakai were watching Yumiko and the girl talk for awhile then the both of them started to plan something's out.**_

_**"Romeo go and scare her. I'll go sneak behind her and slice her head off",whispered Midoriko to Romakai.**_

_**"Kay, but don't call me Romeo. I told you before not to call me that",whispered Romakai to Midoriko.**_

_**"I know but it's a cute name for you. Now go and scare her while I'll sneak up behind her and kill her",whispered Midoriko to Romakai.**_

_**"Ok, ok",said Romakai and went out of the bush scaring the girl and Yumiko while Midoriko snuck behind her.**_

_**Romakai transformed into his true inu-youkai form scaring both Yumiko and the girl.**_

_**They stood up and started screaming,"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!".**_

_**"Oh my god! An inu-youkai!",shreecked the girl pointing at Romakai.**_

_**Midoriko took out her sword and lifted it up at her neck,"Die bitch! Die!"**_

_**She sliced her head off killing her as she body fell to the ground without a head.**_

_**"You killed her! Get the fucking rock so we can go!",yelled Romakai after he transformed back into his human form.**_

_**Yumiko picked up the rock,"Ok we have to promise not to tell anyone".**_

_**"Ok",said Romakai and Midoriko. **_

_**They jumped down the well going to the future and they explored the villages there and so on**_

**, And that's how we went through the well",explained Midoriko as she stopped at the well and sat down on the grass with the back leaning against the well.**

**"That wasn't funny Midoriko. That was so awful. The poor girl died cuz you killed her",said Izayoi looking down at the best friend.**

**"Well it was funny to me cuz Yumiko was screaming and remembering it brought back the memories",said Midoriko looking up at her best friend and giggled then sighed.**

**"Oh...I see",said Izayoi and heard Inutaisho sigh.**

**"Soooo...this the well Midoriko was talking about right?",asked Inutaisho as he looked at the well.**

**"Yes, it is",said Kagome looking at her father-in-law,"It's called The Bone-Eaters Well and where we are right now is in Inuyasha's forest".**

**"Why is this forest named after my little boy?',asked Izayoi looking at Kagome.**

**"Because of the tragedy that Naraku did which the villages thought it was Inuyasha when they attacked the village and Kikyo. Basically this forest is named after Inuyasha because Kikyo pinned Inuyasha to a tree which is The God Tree or you can say The Goshinboku Tree before she died and since he was pinned there for half a century",said Kagome explaining to Izayoi since she wanted to know.**

**"Oh. How interesting",said Izayoi and heard Inuyasha feh'd at his mother's comment.**

**"Come Kagome",said Inuyasha grabbing her hand,"Let's go".**

**"Ok",said Kagome and they jumped down the well.**

**Romakai, Inutaisho, Midoriko, and Izayoi looked at the well and saw a mystical blue mixed with baby blue light as Inuyasha and Kagome jumped down.**

**"There gone",said Izayoi and looked into the well and saw bones at the bottom. She made a 'eww' look on her face and moved back and clunched herself onto Inutaisho.**

**"What's wrong, wench? What did you see?",asked Inutaisho looking at his mate who looked grossed out.**

**"There are bones at the bottom of the well",asnwered Izayoi looking up at him.**

**"Izayoi, Why do you think it's called The Bone-Eater's Well?",asked Midoriko getting up looking at her.**

**"Because there's bones and maybe there's a eater in the well",said Izayoi looking at Midoriko.**

**"Maybe",said Midoriko and took out a pink rock that glowed.**

**"Is that the pink glowing rock that you were talking about?",asked Inutaisho looking at the rock in Midoriko's hand.**

**"Mmmhmm",hummed Midoriko answering Inutaisho's question.**

**"Ah. You still had it",said Romakai looking at it.**

**"Yeah. You think I lost it?",asked Midoriko looking at Romakai.**

**"I don't know. Maybe",said Romakai looking now at Midoriko.**

**"Whatever",mummbled Midoriko and sighed.**

**"Inutaisho and Izayoi jump down the well now so then we can go",said Romakai taking his eyes off his wife and looked at his friend and best friend.**

**"Ok",said Inutaisho and picked up Izayoi bridal style and jumped down the well.**

**Romakai picked Midoriko bridal style too and jumped down the well after them.**

**With Inuyasha and Kagome (after when they left there parents):**

**When Inuyasha and Kagome were on the other side of the well they opened the sliding doors and saw Yumiko on her knees with her face buried in her hands bawling her eye's out while her father was trying to calm her down. They walked up to her as she still cried.**

**"She's gone and it's my fault!",cried Yumiko looking up at her father as tears flowed down her cheek,"I should have told her in person instead of writing her a note tell her about the past!".**

**"Yumiko my dear it's not your fault...that much and you should have told her in person",said Kagome's grand father.**

**"I'm sorry! She's gone! I can't tell her I'm sorry cuz she probably hates me! She hates me, her Aunt that treated her like I was Midoriko, her mother!",cried Yumiko getting up and brushed off her clothes crying still and hugged her father,"I'm such a bad Aunt! She'll never forgive me!".**

**"Yes she will. If Midoriko can forgive you for all the stuff you've done to her than she can forgive",said Yumiko's father hugging her back and rubbed her back calming her down.**

**"Like she'll ever forgive me. I just want to tell her sorry and I will tell her that if she hates me I understand and I'm a bitch",moaned Yumiko up at her father.**

**"I know your sorry, Aunt Yumiko and I forgive you",said a voice (ya u no who it is so relax).**

**Yumiko turned around and saw Kagome standing there smiling at her with Inuyasha beside her holding something in his arms,"Kagome! Oh my god! I'm so sorry!".**

**"It's ok Auntie. When I read that 2 page note, I was so upset that I left and stayed in the Feudal Era and looked for my father with the help from Inuyasha, and his brother Sesshomaru (i no ur wondering why isn't sango and miroku and shippo's name not in it, it's because they didn't do anything and they died so ya and also i'm not hating on them). We found him and I stayed with him at The Southern Lands for about 2 months",said Kagome looking at her Aunt who looked at her smiling and saw her grand father walk away.**

**"Oh. How is Romakai?",asked Yumiko looking at Kagome.**

**"Oh he's ok",said Kagome answering Yumiko's question.**

**"That's good",said Yumiko and looked at Inuyasha,"Inuyasha did you look after Kagome and protect her like you always do?".**

**"Yeah I did. I would die for Kagome by protecting her. She's everthing to me. I love her too much to see her get hurt by anything or anyone",said Inuyasha to Yumiko who smiled at his comment.**

**"Awe how cute! Does that mean you 2 are mates?",asked Yumiko looking at the both inu-hanyou's that were in front of her.**

**"Yeah we're mates and happy that we are",said Inuyasha and kissed Kagome on the lips lightly making her giggle and sigh. When Inuyasha did that Kimi started whimpering in his arms.**

**"Who made that noise?",asked Yumiko looking at the both o them still but with a suspcious look on her face and heard a whimpering noise again.**

**"Oh that noise was from this",said Kagome taking Kimi from Inuyasha and held her in her arms,"Look into my arms and that will be the answer".**

**"Ok",said Yumiko and looked into Kagome's arms and saw a cute baby inu-hanyou looking at her like she's weird and than started to babble looking at her (wen Kimi looks at ppl she looks at them funni cuz she's sniffing them so she knows who the person is just to let ya no),"Awe! And who is this cute baby Kagome and Inuyasha?".**

**"Mrs. Higurashi this Kimi, me and Kagome's first little girl",said Inuyasha looking at Yumiko.**

**"Awe she's so adorable. I like her name, she who is without equal. It represents her since she must be an miko also other than an inu-hanyou",said Yumiko to them and smiled,"'sigh' may I hold my grand neice?".**

**"Of course here",said Kagome and handed her Aunt Kimi,"Me and Inuyasha would like to show you something but first you have to go inside of the house and wait in the living room".**

**"Oh a surprise! What is it?",asked Yumiko looking at them excited to know what it is.**

**"It's a surprise. Your not suppose to know. Go inside so then we can show you it",said Kagome looking at her.**

**"Alright",said Yumiko and walked away from them looking at Kimi and started talking to her,"Come Kimi. We're going to go inside and see your great grand father and your cousin Sota ok".**

**After when she talked to her Kimi giggled and they went inside. Inuyasha and Kagome were watching her and went into the well house and walked over to the well seeing a mystical light that was blue mixed with baby blue light in the well. They looked down the well and saw there parents looking at them.**

**"It's about time you guys came what happened?",asked Inuyasha looking at them.**

**"We were talking that's all",said Romakai to Inuyasha.**

**"Oh",said Inuyasha looking at them still.**

**"Well since you guys are here climb up and follow us cuz your Aunt Yumiko's surpise",said Kagome looking at them.**

**"Ok",said all of them and they got out of the well and followed Inuyasha and Kagome to there home and Inuyasha and Kagome went into the living room and shut the slidding door behind them.**

**"Aunt Yumiko...your surprise",said Kagome and opened the sliding door showing who it was….**


	4. 3 different conversations

**When they left to go to The Modern Era Kaishi was looking for Inuyasha and Kagome in the afternoon. **

**"Where are they?",asked Kaishi talking to herself and saw Koukero coming up to her,"_Em I seeing things or is my man coming my way?_".**

**"Hey Kaishi!",said Koukero as he walked infront of her and smiled at her.**

**"Hi Koukero",said Kaishi blushing at him.**

**"I saw you walking away from your mom angry. What happened?",asked Koukero looking at her worried.**

**Kaishi's FlashBack:**

_**Velmarai was talking to Kaishi about how she shouldn't be attacking ever bitch that comes near Koukero.**_

_**"Kai, you need to stop attacking every bitch that comes near Koukero",said Velmarai looking at her daughter.**_

_**"Fuck you mom! No! I don't wanna any bitch near my man!",said Kaishi with attitude to her mother.**_

_**"Shit man! He's not even yours yet and you keep calling him your man!",said Velmarai looking at her daughter still.**_

_**"That's because he will be my man and no one else's",said Kaishi looking at her mother.**_

_**"'sigh' Kaishi...whatever you say is what you think but, what I'm saying is you gotta stop attacking them!",said Velmarai looking at Kaishi angrily.**_

_**"I don't give a shit about what you say! He's mine! MINE!",yelled Kaishi and walked away from her mom angrily.**_

_**"'sigh' she need to control her attitude. I was just like her: A true bad ass bitch.'sigh' but now I'm not anymore cuz I controlled my attitude",thought Velmarai as she watched her daughter walk away from angrily.**_

**Flashback Ended:**

**"Don't worry about it",said Kaishi looking at Koukero,"You don't need to know".**

**"Please tell me Kai. I would like to know. We've been best friends ever since we were childhood pup's",said Koukero looking at her still.**

**"'sigh' Fine I'll tell you",said Kaishi looking at him and sighed again,"'sigh' well there's this inu I like ever since I was a little puppy and he doesn't know that I like him- I mean love him. I love him so much! Anyways I get pissed off when there are bitches near him 'sigh' so I beat them up badly. Mother was telling me to stop beating them up. So I was mad and I was swearing at her and I told her that he's my man. She's like, Shit man! He's not even yours yet and you keep calling him your man. I'm like he's my man. Mine! Mine! Mine! And then I walked away from her angrily".**

**"Oh...so you like (ok think of a name u lik cuz i can't think of a name so ya it's just fill in the bracket), huh? No wonder you punch some of the bitches that are near him",said Koukero looking at her surprised.**

**"What the fuck? I just punch the bitches cuz they pissed me off before",said Kaishi to Koukero,"I don't like him".**

**"Yeah, Sure Kai, you can keep lying but like (blah 'yawn' fill in blank)",said Koukero looking at her.**

**"_Arg! He's such a baka! I fucking like you Koukero not (blah blah blah)! Arg! Dumb Ass!...You know what? I'll just tell Koukero that I like him so he can stop saying that I do_",thought Kaishi looking at Koukero still,"'sigh' Ok. Fine, I like him. Gosh. Are you happy?".**

**"No, I just wanted you to say that you do",said Koukero looking at her and giggled.**

**"Whatever, as long as you keep your mother fucking mouth shut and you don't say anything to him",said Kaishi looking at him seriously.**

**"Fine I won't tell. I'll keep my mouth shut",said Koukero looking at Kaishi with a serious look also.**

**"Good. Now come with me in the castle so we-I mean I can get something to eat cuz I'm hungry",said Kaisi and dragged him towards the castle and they went inside.**

**Rika & Kari:**

**Rika and Kari were walking in the garden holding each other's hand even if they were blushing madly.**

**"Rika?",asked Kari turning her head so she can look at him.**

**"Yes Kari?",asked Rika turning his head and looked back at her.**

**"Are you ok?",asked Kari looking at him still and looked forward,"You act shy around me".**

**"Oh I'm ok and I act shy around everyone",said Rika looking at Kari still and looked forward also,"It's just who I am, an shy inu".**

**"'giggles' that's cute and your cute when your shy",giggled Kari making Rika blush.**

**"_She just said I was cute! Wow! If only I could tell her that she's very cute_",thought Rika and saw a butterfly land on his nose making Kari giggle again.**

**"'giggles' there's a butterfly on your nose. You look so cute when you looked at it. It looked like you never seen a butterfly before",giggled Kari looking at Rika making him blush even more and a butterfly landed on her nose.**

**"'giggles' a buterfly landed on your nose too. You look silly with it on your nose",chuckled Rika making Kari laugh and the butterflies on there nose's flew away.**

**"Bye Butterflies!",said Kari waving at them and laughed.**

**Rika laughed and sighed,"'sigh' You wanna play tag?".**

**"Sure",said Kari and taged Rika then ran away,"Your it! Can't catch me!".**

**"Yeah, right!",said Rika and ran after her.**

**Velmarai: In The Castle: In The Kitchen:**

**Vlemarai walked into the castle and went straight into the kitchen.**

**"'sigh' Kaweshi? Can I have a bottle of sake?",asked Velmarai as she sat down on a chair in front of the kitchen counter. She rested her elbows on the counter with her chin rested on her hands.**

**"Yes, you can My Lady",said Kaweshi and went to get a bottle of sake and handed it to Velmarai and looked at her,"Lady Velmarai? Waht's wrong? You looked...".**

**"Pissed off?",asked Velmarai looking at her and took the bottle of sake and drank some.**

**"Yeah...what happened, My Lady?",asked Kaweshi looking at her Lady.**

**"I'm so fucking bored. I got nothing to do since Romakai and Midoriko went to Midoriko's sister's house with Kagome and Inuyasha and Inutaisho and Izayoi went with them",said Velmarai in a bored tone.**

**"Oh that's sad. You and your brother have such a strong relationship. It's like the both of you are the best of fiends",said Kaweshi still looking at her.**

**"'sigh' we are the best of friends but instead we're best friends of a sibling",said Velmarai and saw Kaishi and Koukero come into the kitchen. She said hi to them in a bored tone,"Hey Kai. Hey Kero".**

**"Hi Velmarai",said Koukero and sat down on a chair in front of the counter across from Velmarai.**

**"Hey bitch! What are you doing in the kitchen?",asked Kaishi looking at her mom.**

**"What do you think I'm doing?",asked Velmarai in a retarded voice and showed her daughter the bottle of sake.**

**"Oh...you don't have to be rude about it!",said Kaishi looking at her mom still.**

**"Keh. Like you're not rude! Your always fucking rude!",said Velmarai and drank some more sake.**

**"I know",said Kaishi and giggled then sighed,"'sigh' hey Kaweshi? Can you whip me up some rice balls and sushi (i lik sushi! It tastes so good!)? I'm so hungry".**

**"Sure thing Princess",said Kaweshi bowing to her and went to prepare food for the hungry, rude, bitchy, Princess Kaishi.**

**"Thank you",said Kaishi and sat down on a chair beside Koukero.**

**"So what's up?',asked Koukero looking at Velmarai.**

**"'sigh' I'm pissed",said Velmarai and drank some more sake.**

**"You are? Why?",asked Kaishi looking at her mother.**

**"'sigh' because it's so fucking boring and I got nothing to do",said Velmarai looking at them.**

**"Oh",said Kooukero and Kaishi and looked away.**

**"That's stupid!",mummbled Kaishi and looked at her depressed mother,"So...do you know where Inuyasha and Kagome are?".**

**"They went to Kagome's aunt's house with your uncle Romakai and aunt Midoriko going with them also your god parents Inutaisho and Izayoi",said Velmarai and drank some more sake and burped.**

**"Oh. No wonder I couldn't find them",said Kaishi and looked at Koukero,"You ok?".**

**"Yeah...why do you ask?",asked Koukero looking at Kaishi.**

**"Oh! Because your not talking and if your not talking then it means that your bored",said Kaishi looking at him still.**

**"Ok",chuckled and saw Kaweshi come up to them handing Kaishi her rice balls and sushi.**

**"Here's your rice balls and sushi Princess Kaishi. Enjoy",said Kaweshi bowing to her.**

**"Thank you and I will enjoy them",said Kaishi bowing back and began to suff down her food.**

**"Kaweshi. You know you guys don't have to cook all the time",said Velmarai looking at Kaweshi.**

**"We don't?',asked Velmarai looking at her Lady surprised.**

**"Feh. No. I can cook too ya know",said Velmarai to her.**

**"Yeah I know you can cook",said Kaishi looking at her still.**

**"Yeah. Only the woman can cook in this castle",said Velmarai to Kaweshi and drank some more sake.**

**"I know",said Kaweshi and sighed.**

**"Yeah...Midoriko, Izayoi, Kagome, and even Kaishi can cook",said Velmarai and drank more sake.**

**"Kaishi can cook?',asked Kaweshi looking at her surprised.**

**"Yeah. Kai, can you cook?',asked Velmarai looking at her.**

**"Me I Man Mook (translation: Yeah I can cook)",said Kaishi with food in her mouth.**

**"If you can cook...then how comes you asked me to whip up some food for you?",asked Kaweshi looking at Kaishi as she swallowed her food.**

**"Oh... that's because I'm lazy right now. I would make food for myself but not when I'm fucking hungry",said Kaishi and stuffed down a rice ball.**

**Velamrai and Kaweshi laughed at what Kaishi said and sihed.**

**"I'm in the library if you guys want me",said Velmarai getting up bringing her sake with her and she drank some as she walked over to the kitchen door.**

**"Ok. Bye",said Koukero, Kaishi, and Kaweshi watching her now leave through the door and they started to talk again.**

**Later on that afternoon came to the evening and they ate dinner and went to sleep (including Rika and Kari)...**


	5. Part 1: Yumiko Faints

**I changed my pen name as u may see. I'm sorry if I didn't get to update soon u see it's the homework and also I'm lazy. Anyways here's chapter 5! Enjoy!

* * *

****"Oh my god!",screamed Yumiko seeing her sister, Midoriko and her inu-youkai friend, Romakai and 2 people in front of her that she does not even know at all (that would Inutaisho and Izayoi),"Midoriko! Romakai!...who are those 2?".**

**"My parents",said Inuyasha looking at Yumiko.**

**"Oh...hi Inuyasha's parents",said Yumiko in a sleepy voice waving at themand looked at them with her eyes rolling back in her eye socket. She fell backwards lying on the floor fainted (Oh ya just to let you know, Kimi is on the floor crawling around making noises).**

**Everyone looked at the fainted, Yumiko with an 'oh my god' look on there face.**

**"Oh my god! Yumiko!...YUMIKO!",screamed Midoriko running up to her twin and kneeled down beside her body,"No! Don't die on me!".**

**"She just fainted Midoriko. She's gunna be ok",said Izayoi going over to Yumiko on the other side of her and kneeled down beside her.**

**"I don't care,"cried Midoriko looking at her beside with tears trickling down her cheek and looked at her sister,""Yumiko! Don't die! I need you! You're my older sister and twin! I'm sorry for being mean to you and trying to compete with you just so we can get Romakai to like one of us more than a friend!".**

**"You guys tried to make me like one of you guys more than just a friend?",asked Romakai looking down at Midoriko surprised.**

**"Yeah. We were so desperate (i think that's how u spell it. o well) for you",said Midoriko in her normal voice and went back to crying.**

**"Your such a faker",said Inutaisho looking at Midoriko who turned her head and looked at him.**

**"Shut up. It's not like she can hear me. She's in a deep sleep. Besides I got things to say to her",said Midoriko looking at Inutaisho and looked back down at her sister.**

**"Whatever",muttered Inutaisho.**

**"'sigh' Now where was I?...Oh yes, I remember now",said Midoriko and went back to her fake crying,"Oh Yumiko! If weren't in a deep sleep I would of told you that Romakai's such a great fucker! And if you were with him, he wouldn't do you as good as me!".**

**"Ewww! Mom! We don't need to hear that!",shreicked Kagome looking at her mother with a disgusted look on her face and bent down to pick up Kimi who was still crawling on the floor babbling and squealing.**

**"I know! We don't need to hear!",said Inuyasha agreeing with his mate and his parents agreed with them.**

**"What! He is!",said Midoriko looking up at them and made Romakai blush madly. She looked back down at her sister again,"'sigh' back to my sympathy...'crying' Yumiko don't die! Wake up! I love you! I never got a chance to tell you that because we were always rude to each other most of the times and sometimes we would act like the best of friends! If you could forgive me...wake up and tell me'crying'".**

**"Midoriko your acting crazy and your pretty good at fake crying",said Romakai looking down at her.**

**"Really?". Romakai nodded his head for a yes,"Wow! Thank you",said Midoriko looking up at her husband and looked back down at her sister,"You better wake up or else!".**

**"Ok. You can get away from her now",said Inutaisho looking down at Midoriko.**

**"'sigh' I suppose I can get away from her now",said Midoriko and got up then she saw a boy come into the room.**

**"Hey Kagome! What's going on?",asked Sota as he came into the room.**

**"Oh don't worry about it",said Kagome looking at the kid.**

**"Ok",said Sota and walked out the room.**

**"Hey little boy! Get your ass back in this room!",yelled Midoriko as she saw him leave the room.**

**Sota came back into the room and looked at Midoriko,"Yes?".**

**"Come here",demanded Midoriko and he came up to her,"Is this your mother?".**

**"Yeah! What happened to her?",said Sota answering her question and asked her a question.**

**"She fainted when she saw us",answered Midoriko looking down at Sota.**

**"Oh is she gunna be ok and who is 'us'?",asked Sota looking up at Midoriko.**

**"I don't know, you little brat and us is me, Midoriko, him Romakai, her Izayoi, and him Inutaisho",said Midoriko pointing to each one of them.**

**"Oh I see and I'm not a little brat",said Sota and heard a moan and looked down seeing his mother flickering her eyes open and saw her sitting up rubbing her head.**

**"'moaning' Oh gods my head",moaned Yumiko rubbing her head still.**

**"Your so a little brat",said Midoriko looking at Sota and dropped down on her knees beside Yumiko and hugged her tightly,"Oh Yumiko! I thought you died!".**

**"Midoriko. I'm ok. My head just hurts",said Yumiko hugging her back and stopped then looked at her,"And don't call my son a little brat".**

**"Whatever. But I can whatever I want because he's my nephew!",said Midoriko looking at Yumiko and stood up looking at Sota,"Hey little brat come give her auntie an hug!".**

**"Mom! I thought you said I have no aunt's or uncles on your side of the family",said Sota looking at her and saw her standing up.**

**Midoriko looked back at Yumiko with a surprised look on her face,"You bitch! Why the fuck would you tell your son that he doesn't have an aunt or uncle?".**

**"Sota...I thought you and grandpa were suppose to go to your aunts house",said Yumiko looking at at her son as if she heard her sister ask her a question.**

**"Yes mom",said Sota looking at her.**

**"Then go ok",said Yumiko looking at him.**

**"Ok",said Sota and left the room.**

**Yumiko turned her head and looked at her twin.**

**"Yumiko? I asked you an question!",said Midoriko looking at her angrily.**

**Yumiko looked at her still and didn't say anything.**

**"Uhhhh...me and Inuyasha are upstairs with Kimi coming along of course. See ya later",said Kagome taking Inuyasha's hand and they both dashed out of the room and went upstairs.**

**Yumiko sighed and looked away from Midoriko,"Please not now Midoriko. I don't want to argue with you now. I'll tell you later".**

**"Like your gunna tell me the answer",mummbled Midoriko looking away from her.**

**"'sigh' anyways I don't want to be mean of anything but who are you? I know your Inuyasha's parents since he told me before I past out but I just want to know who you are",said Yumiko turning her head and looked at them.**

**"My names Izayoi. I'm a princess",said Izayoi looking at Yumiko.**

**"And I'm Inutaisho. I'm a general and a lord",said Inutaisho looking at Yumiko also.**

**"It's nice to mean you the both of you. I'm Yumiko. Midoriko's twin and older sister",said Yumiko looking at them and smiled.**

**"It's nice meeting you too. Midoriko told us about you",said Izayoi looking at her still.**

**"Oh really? Like what?",asked Yumiko looking at them still.**

**"Well she said that the both of you would do everything together and train together and other stuff",said Inutaisho looking at her still.**

**"Well that's true. I'm surprised that she said that",said Yumiko looking at them still and walked towards the door.**

**"Why?",asked Izayoi and Inutaisho at the same time.**

**"Ah, don't worry about. Anwyays would you guys like some tea?",asked Yumiko turning around and looked at everyone.**

**"Sure",said all of them and Yumiko left the room and went into the kitchen.

* * *

****I hope you liked this chapter and sorry again that I didn't update soon. I'll try to update soon if I can cuz I keep getting a lot of homework but I'm having a 3-day weekend cuz it's gunna be Thanksgiving on Monday in Canada. Anyways, plz review**


	6. Author's Note

uh i got a huge problem ppl...i don't no how i'm gunna do this chapter at all...so ya... can u guys give me an idea? plz? if ur idea's suk then i will seriouslu stop writing this story and i will start another one that will interest me of writing so anyways u better think of something that i will like for the chapter. byebye


End file.
